Mistake After Mistake
by emmerr
Summary: Sharpay and Troy sleep together after a drunken night in England; then when Sharpay goes back to America she founds out she's pregnant, and Troy finds out and comes to find her. Will she abort it, or keep it?
1. Chapter 1

Sharpay's view 

"Come on guys! I wanna get going! It's not often we're in England clubbing!" I shouted through to my two best mates, Monique and Kelsi, from the door of our hotel room.

This was our first time out of America, having a gap year before we started to study for university. So we decided to think long and hard about our dream location and what to do for a bit of fun. I thought about England and the attractions around the day for Kelsi and the clubbing scene at night, for me and Monique.

"Considering this is our first time here, in England, no we aren't here often." Kelsi clearly stated.

"Alright, smarty pants." I said, ruffling her hair.

"Sharr!! This took me ages! Now the fit english guys won't notice me with pissed up hair."

"No, all they will do is look at you." Monique said, finally arriving to the door. "and laughing at you." She laughed, and the only one laughing too.

"It's not funny!" Kelsi said, storming ahead of the other us.

"God, what's up with her?" I giggled, following Kelsi with Monique on my side.

"Grumpy cause we didn't go to some museum probably!" Monique joked.

"I heard that!" Kelsi said, poking her head round the corner.

*-~-*

Arriving at some fancy club in the busy parts of London, we walked in with amazement. The nightlife in England was so much different to America. I started jumping up and down in excitement as I knew I could get away with buying drinks here, as I'm 18. With Kelsi turning 18 in a couple of us suspicious of Kelsi underage drinking.

"First, round on me!" I said, walking to the bar. Pointing at a sofa on the side, I indicated where I'd meet them with their drinks.

Walking back over, I spotted a familiar face in the crowd on the dancefloor, a very familiar face. Me being me, I just shrugged my shoulders and carried on walking towards my mates.

"Here, guys! Our first official public drink in England! Cheers!" Everyone clinked their glasses.

"And here's to a great English holiday!" Monique said.

"CHEERS!"

*-~-*

Dancing around the dancefloor, totally unaware of anyone beside us, we raved heavily and totally drunk to the music beating through our ears. The only one that was mildly sober and knew what we was doing was me. I wasn't a really heavy drinker anyway. I tamed down my dancing when I noticed the familiar face again. I left the other girls to their rave dancing and tried to find them. Walking towards the crowd they were in, I jumped with fright as two hands planted onto my waist. My heart started rapidly beating faster.

"Looking for me?" A husky male voice said in my ear, loud enough for her to hear but quiet enough for no-one else too. My heart beated faster.

The crowd that he belonged to roared with cheers and a few 'Get in there mate' type comments. His arm gradually slid round my waist, but realising what was happening, I pulled him off and turned round before my heart fell out my body.

"You…"

"Yea, it's me." he winked.

I stood in absolute shock, staring into his eyes for a few minutes.

"Shar, you can talk." He laughed.

"But, I haven't seen you in ages. You really have changed."

"I'm Troy, Shar. I always change." He chuckled. "Drink?"

"Yea, sure. I'll be over here." I pointed to the sofas where I started my night. I slumped into one of the comfy sofas and waited for Troy to arrived back. I quickly got out my compact, checking my hair, make-up just in case I looked like a complete wreak. He placed my drink on the table in front of us.

"Hey, you remembered." I said, talking about my drink.

"You never used to turn down a vodka and coke, especially at the after prom party." He laughed, thinking back to prom.

"So, how's Gabriella?" I said reluctantly. Troy looked down at his feet. "Someone had you mention her. I'm fine with it now! Sorry, her." I said, but inside my heart was sinking, thinking that he's going to say that they're married, engaged, or having kids or something.

"We broke up couple weeks after graduation. Dad found me a job here, so I moved to get away from her." Troy said. "What about you? Who's your special someone?"

'_You, for Christ sake!'_ I thought. "I'm with no-one. A loner." I said, fiddling with my hair.

"Really? That's a shame." Troy said. "I'm a 'loner' too, if you wanna put it that way." Troy laughed, stood up, and held his hand out for Sharpay. "Dance?"

"Yea." I grinned.

*-~-*

Many drinks later and we were pretty much drunk, vulnerable which was unlike me. Staggering down the road towards the hotel I was staying in, we laughed, joked and made sarcastic comments about anything and everything. As we approached my hotel, we stood still just to the side of the entrance.

"I had fun tonight." I said.

"You? Sharpay Evans? Having fun with me? Troy Bolton? That's a first for both of us!" Troy said chuckling, then playfully punched my arm.

"Thanks, Troy!" I said, hitting his hand, gradually moving closer to him. "Wanna continue our drinking 'fun'?"

"Sure." Troy winked.

Pushing the heavy door into the hotel, I remembered that Monique had the card for the door, and then thought of the state she was in when they left and asked the reception for a spare.

Walking up to my room, Troy slipped his arm around my waist, and walked right along side of me, like a new couple going out for the first time. I slightly flinched when his hand touched my hip. I'd been hoping for this day for a while, well 2 years really.

Hovering the barcode along the lock on the door, the door clicked as me and Troy entered. Placing the card somewhere that I would remember, I flung off her shoes, rubbing my feet.

"I'll do that for you, if you like." Troy requested.

"It's ok, I've got it." I said.

"You sure? I do great massages." Troy winked, holding his hands out.

"I can do it myself, it's fine." I giggled.

"You're ticklish, aren't you?" Troy cooed. "You are, aren't you?"

Saying that, Troy goes to reach for my foot, tickling it until I crumbled onto the floor.

"Fine, fine! You win!" I said, smiling. I got up from the floor, but totally unaware that when I stood up, Troy was going to be right in my face.

With our faces inches apart, we just stared into each others eyes, until Troy pulled me in closer. Closer so I could feel his heartbeat. He dipped his head to face mine, so close, I could feel his breathe. His lips planted on mine, so soft. Pulling away, I knew that he wanted more. Flinging my arms around his neck, he pulled me up so my legs wrapped around his waist, tight. Showering kisses, clothes falling onto the floor, falling onto the bed, under the covers, I could see what was gonna happen and I'm not sure if it was the right thing to be doing.

*-~-*

Morning after and I was alone surrounded my the comfort of the duvet. That's what I thought till I heard the toilet flush and the tap running. I pulled the duvet off me, cold air reaching to every inch of my body. Looking down on myself, I thought that I'd better get dressed, and see who the hell was in my room. Climbing out of the bed, something got caught underneath my foot. Oh, God. Something must of happened. Then Troy emerged from the bathroom, and I quickly pulled the duvet over me.

"What … what you doing here?" I said.

"God, Sharpay. Can't you remember?" Troy laughed looking down on what I was standing on. "Lets say, I used that." He nudged me, so hard I fell back on the bed. "I'd wrap that up if I were you, and in the bin. They don't flush." He winked at me.

"Ew, I'm not touching … that. You used it, you can pick it up! I'm not touching your … juice?" I shivered with disgust, sitting back up. "Troy, two things. Stop winking at me and what actually happened last night? I can't really remember."

"We were a bit drunk, then we … did it." Troy said.

Thoughts showered my mind. Looking down at the condom on the floor, I saw a split. Oh, God. I hope I'm not. I shouldn't be. Oh My God. I can't be pregnant. I feel on my back onto the bed.

"You better go." I said, to Troy. Within a few minutes of him getting ready, he left.

*-~-*

Walloping the suitcase shut, I threw it on the floor. I knew last night would turn into a mistake. I clutched my head with my hands and collapsed onto the bed, then I heard a light tap on the door. Walking to the door, I listed the possibilities of who it could be. I pulled the door slowly.

"Forgot something?" I said. Then before I knew it, Troy lips were locking into mine, embracing me tightly. So much so I slightly was lifted off the floor.

"Yes. You. You can't go today. Please."

I looked at the floor. "I'm sorry. I have to go home." I said, slowing closing the door, then sliding down it sobbing.

*-~-*

"_Would flight 325 to New York please board the plane. Thank you."_

Walking towards the gate, I heard a faint shouting of my name.

"SHARPAY! SHARPAY EVANS!"

It was Troy. Oh God. Thoughts running though my mind, racing.

"Shar, aren't you gonna wait?" Kelsi said.

"No," I sighed. "Come on we need to get home." I said, as the gate closed behind us. Tears started flooding down my face. I reached into my pocket for my phone. Message from unknown contact? I opened it.

_Last night wasn't a mistake, you know that_

_you wanted it as well, ever since high _

_school. I'll miss you. I wish I could of talked_

_to you before you went. _

_Talk soon I guess. T x_

Oh, God. Did I just make the worst mistake of my life, not waiting?

It's too late now. I'm going back home.

**Hope it was ok ****:) **

**Next chapter will be Troy's view**

**Then Sharpay and Troy's views when they are back in America. **

**Review please :) **

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

Sharpay's view – In America: Part 1

**-Couple of weeks after the trip from England-**

Returning from the bathroom back to my bed, I thought to myself, it's gonna be one of those nights again. In and out of bed, be nauseated. I sat at the end of my bed thinking through my mind, why the hell I was like this?

"SHAR! GET UP NOW!"

I startled and got up in a hurry to the noise downstairs. Forcing my feet along the landing and down the stairs, I stood in the doorway of the kitchen where my mum was cooking breakfast and my dad sitting in his usual seat, reading the newspaper.

"Where's the fire?" I said, rubbing my eyes to adjust to the light.

"Fire? What fire?" Mum said, looking puzzled.

"Well, you screamed at me to come downstairs? Do you want something?" I slipped into the nearest chair and rested my head on my hand.

"Do you want breakfast?"

My stomach turned over, and I swallowed hard. "No, thanks." I said, getting up and walking back through the door.

"Shar?" Mum said with an anxious tone. I turned around. "Sharps, me and your dad, we're worried about you." Mum said, pacing over and putting her arm around my shoulder. Dad looked over at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Worried?"

"Don't you think we have ears? We hear you at night, love." Dad said to me.

"We think you need to see a specialist for your eating disorder."

"Er, what? I don't have an eating disorder!" I snapped back.

"That's the first sign, love. Denial." Dad said.

"Dad!" I let out a huge sigh. "I can't believe you two." I turned on my heel and run up the stairs, hurling my door shut. I ran onto my bed, and sunk my head into my pillow, crying endlessly to the thought that my parents thought I had an eating disorder. Interrupting my tears, my phone buzzed on my bedside table. I picked up. Kelsi.

"Hello?"

"Shar! I've been trying to call you for ages!" Kelsi said.

"Sorry, I've been occupied." I bowed my head as the tears ran down my face.

"You're crying." She said, abruptly. "I'm coming over!"

Before I could refuse, she hung up. I threw my phone at the bottom of my bed, and fell back into my pillow.

"An eating disorder?" Kelsi laughed and suddenly stopped. "Have you?"

"No, I bloody haven't!" I snapped back. "Sorry."

"I'll call the doctor, you need to know what wrong, Shar. You can't be like this." Kelsi said, sympathetically. Unlike _some_ people I can mention. After a couple of minutes on the phone, she arrived back in my room, telling me I had an appointment for that afternoon.

"What if I do have something wrong?" I said, hanging my head.

"Like what? You're eating OK, it's just the sickness." Kelsi said, and then suddenly gasped. "You're not pregnant are you?"

I shot my head up to look at her. Oh, God. What if she was right? What if I was pregnant?

"I can't be." I managed to say, as my throat started to dry up. "I can't be."

Sitting in the waiting room, surrounded by coughs and sneezes, my hands started to shake, followed by my legs. I couldn't cope with a baby. I was about to start university in a couple of months, it would be crazy.

"Miss Evans, please." The nice nurse said to the room.

"I'll be here for you. Do you want me to come with you?" Kelsi said.

"No. I won't be long." I smiled at her and followed the nurse to a room at the bottom of the corridor.

Entering the room, a middle aged woman sat behind the desk.

"Hello, Miss Evans. I'm Doctor Dorota Dorian. What you here for?" she smiled at me in that creep way that makes you uncomfortable.

"Well, at the moment, I keep throwing up every morning and sometimes night."

"Right, I have a few ideas, but I'll do some tests."

After poking me about, peeing in a pot, I had to sit in the waiting room for a bit, while she's checking the results.

"How long have we been waiting now?" I said to Kelsi, staring at the floor.

"4 minutes and … 50 seconds." Kelsi sighed. That was properly the 5th time I asked her.

At the end of it all, I waited an hour then she decided she'd send me a letter though the post. Typical. The day had come when the letter was supposed to arrive, and my hands were shaking when I woke up. Trying to adjust my eyesight to the light outside, there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Shar, are you up yet?" Mum whispered through the door. I just mumbled and she barges in with some toast and orange juice on a tray. "Your post is on there too." Then she turned on her heel and walked back out and down the stairs.

I looked down at the letters. Bank statement, credit card bill, doctors. My hands shook. What if there was something wrong with me? I quickly opened it and looked down at it.

_Miss Sharpay Evans,_

_After receiving your test results back, we would like you congratulate you on your pregnancy._

I _AM_ pregnant. Oh, God. Why happen to me?

I laid there in bed, staring at this letter. It really couldn't be right. I can't be pregnant. I chuckled to myself thinking, it's a joke, it's a joke, it has to be a joke.

Leaving my breakfast on the tray, I grabbed the nearest clothes to me and yanked them on and slammed the front door. I had to find out the truth.

Walking, well more like speed walking down the local supermarket, I suddenly thought to myself. Why would the doctor be lying? I stopped in the middle of the pavement, pondering whether to go further to the shop or to accept that I'm pregnant and go home, but I couldn't really accept the fact that I was pregnant and carried on to the shop. I waltzed in and stood infront of the tests holding a basket. I looked around to see if I knew anyone I knew, and threw 6 in my basket. I slowly walked to the checkouts, looking at essentials I might need, or buy to cover up the fact I have half a dozen pregnancy tests in my basket.

"Need a hand with your basket?" a voice said behind me, flirtatiously.

A lump got caught in my throat; I slowly turned around to find the father of my 'child'. Troy. What the hell was he doing here?

"Shar?" his face crumpled in confusion.

"I have to go … home." I started to walk faster to the checkouts, quickly paid for my stuff and started to break into a run home, but that didn't get rid of him. He had a car.

"Shar, talk to me!" he shouted through the open window, but I carried on running, holding onto my stomach.

"Shar, is it mine? I have a right to know!"

Reaching my house, I opened the door and ran upstairs, slamming my door. I stretched for my glass of drink on the side, and went to the bathroom with my tests.

4 hours later, and I'm still looking at the result of them all, and received about 70 texts and 30 missed calls from Troy, but my eyes were transfixed to the objects on my bed. I couldn't believe my eyes.

I am pregnant.

**TBC.**


End file.
